


[podfic] (super)girl meets world

by croissantkatie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, currently audio only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: On the other side of the mess, in the shiny chrome kitchen annex, Ms Grant has tied a silk kimono around herself and somehow located a dictaphone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/gifts).



> This text was written specifically for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII by lc2l. It is currently only available in audio format.

[mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bSupergirl%5d%20\(Super\)girl%20meets%20world.mp3)

[entire anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)


End file.
